dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 49
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Rolf Korbett Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Big Top: "Six Diving Venuses" | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Devlin | Inker2_1 = John Devlin | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Samar: "The Elephant Sacrifice" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Max Elkan | Inker3_1 = Max Elkan | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler4_1 = Al Bryant | Inker4_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle4 = Zero: "Diary of the Dead" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ghost of the cousin of Jim Dolan Other Characters: * Jim Dolan * Dolan's ghost Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler5_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker5_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Phil Martin | Penciler6_1 = Phil Martin | Inker6_1 = Phil Martin | StoryTitle6 = Swing Sisson: Crime at the Clover Club" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle8 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Purple Monster" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler8_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker8_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Counterspy: "Case Without Clues" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler9_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker9_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Rusty Ryan: "The Phoney Father" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker10_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cappy, Boyville Supervisor * The Boyville Brigadiers ** Smiley Scott ** Ed ** Whitey ** Scotty Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Dusty Dane: "Dream of a Countess" | Synopsis11 = Dusty and Mike are fishing when Dusty falls asleep and has a crazy dream which causes him to jump into the water, greatly to Mike's amusement. | Writer11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker11_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Big Mike Cardigan Antagonists: * Ivan Sanovitch (dream) Other Characters: * Countess Trinsky (dream) Locations: * South Pacific Ocean ** small island off Samoa Vehicles: * Clipper Seaplane (dream) * Russian Fighter Plane (dream) | StoryTitle12 = Fargo Kid: "The Box B Rustlers" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = Alex Koda | Inker12_1 = Alex Koda | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Spin Shaw: "The Zanzibar Incident" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Clark Williams | Inker13_1 = Clark Williams | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}